Aposta
by Diza
Summary: Tradução da fic ‘Wager’, da Davesmom. Fluffy warning! Draco acaba descobrindo um jogo ilegal de pôquer. Ele mantém o segredo se o aceitarem no jogo. Será que ele irá perder seu coração?


**Disclaimer:** Isso é uma obra de ficção. Algumas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa estória foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer transgressão a marcas registradas não é intencional. 

**Sinopse:** Tradução da fic 'Wager', da Davesmom. Fluffy warning! Draco acaba descobrindo um jogo ilegal de pôquer. Ele mantém o segredo se o aceitarem no jogo. Será que ele irá perder seu coração?

**Aposta**

Draco esteve parado no escuro vão da porta por algum tempo. Os últimos alunos a se esgueirarem por ele subiram as escadas em direção a uma das muitas torres de Hogwarts havia mais de 10 minutos. Draco esteve vagando pelo castelo, pensando, quando percebeu Neville Longbottom e Anna Abbot se esgueirando por um dos corredores em frente a ele. Com sua capa da invisibilidade eles não o viam, mas ele ficou intrigado. Um bom grifinório e uma tímida lufa-lufa vagando por aí depois do horário? Eles provavelmente estavam apenas procurando algum lugar secreto para dar uns amassos. Ele estremeceu com o pensamento, mas logo viu mais alguns alunos se apressando atrás deles. Mais grifinórios e lufa-lufas. Ele decidiu segui-los. Enquanto esperava, viu pelo menos quinze alunos, todos grifinórios, lufa-lufas e corvinais, se esgueirando pelo corredor e pela escada.

O que diabos está acontecendo, ele se perguntava. Ele não se surpreendeu que não havia sonserinos. A maioria deles não seria pego nem morto em uma reunião como essa. Mas ele estava curioso em saber porque eles estavam todos lá. Todos os alunos eram setimanistas, exceto por um ou dois sextanistas. A curiosidade de Draco acabou vencendo. Ele decidiu que iria subir e dar uma olhada pra ver se tinha alguma coisa que poderiarender uma chantagem.

Calmamente, com cuidado para não fazer barulhos desnecessários, Draco subiu escada acima. Por sorte o alçapão no teto ainda estava aberto. Ele não teria que tentar empurrar sem que ninguém notasse. Ele levantou sua cabeça pela abertura e olhou em volta.

Vários alunos estavam apenas no agito, conversando e rindo. Tinha uma mesa provisória encostada na parede da torre com comida e bebida, e várias cadeiras dispersas em volta. Isso parecia uma maldita reunião! Do outro lado do alçapão um pequeno grupo de alunos estava sentado em volta de uma mesa. Pelo que parecia estavam jogando cartas. Ele não viu nenhum dinheiro (jogos não eram permitidos em Hogwarts) mas haviam vários pedaços de pergaminho "no pote". Era isso que estava acontecendo? Um jogo de pôquer? E nem ao menos strip pôquer, ele pensou com desgosto quando percebeu que todos estavam devidamente vestidos.

Isso nem valia o risco de ser pego por um dos professores. Ele estava prestes a descer as escadas quando um dos jogadores de pôquer se inclinou para trás e ele viu a pessoa que estava sentada no canto mais distante da mês. ELA estava aqui! Draco gelou, incapaz de tirar seus olhos dela. Ele estava encantado, obcecado por essa garota desde que a escola começou esse ano. Não que ela fosse linda, porque ela não era. Ela era bonita, é claro, mas haviam outras na escola mais bonitas. Era só alguma coisa nela que se arrastava por seu coração e o amarrava por dentro toda vez que olhava para ela. E ele sabia que ela provavelmente o odiava. Ele reparou na pele pálida, no cabelo brilhante emoldurando aquele rosto de quebrar corações, nos largos olhos castanhos. Ela estava conversando com alguém, sorrindo, quando de repente paralisou e olhou bem em sua direção. Mas aquilo era impossível; ele estava invisível! Ela pareceu se sacudir e depois se virou novamente para a garota a sua esquerda.

Draco sentiu um ligeiro tremor. Ele esteve lutando contra essa incaracterística atração por Gina Weasley por meses, mas sem sucesso. Tinha alguma coisa nela que o atraía, o jeito que ela sorria, sua graça natural, sua bondade própria. Ele se sentia enjoar quando pensava assim, mas não importava. Tudo que era bom nela parecia que buscava por ele, e ele estava achando que aquele núcleo de podridão nele mesmo não poderia resistir àquele chamado. Percebendo que só tinham mais algumas semanas de aula antes que ele se formasse, ele tomou uma decisão. Ele provavelmente nunca mais veria Gina de novo, uma vez que não voltaria à escola. O que ele tinha a perder?

Draco escorregou para fora da capa da invisibilidade e a guardou em um bolso. Em seguida preparando seu sorriso mais cínico ele subiu os degraus em direção à torre. Ninguém reparou nele inicialmente; ele era apenas outro convidado para a festa. De repente Justino Flinch-Fletchey percebeu quem ele era. Ele parou no meio de uma frase e o fitou. A pessoa com quem ele estava falando segui seu olhar e também ficou quieto. O silêncio seguiu Draco através da torre até a mesa onde os jogadores de pôquer estavam absortos em seu jogo.

Draco notou com surpresa que os irmãos mais velhos de Gina, os gêmeos, também estavam sentados à mesa. Eles foram escondidos para a escola só para jogar cartas? Os jogadores de cartas finalmente perceberam o silêncio e olharam. Rony Weasley, inimigo de Draco desde o primeiro dia de aula, o olhou com raiva e se levantou, nariz com nariz com Draco.

"Que porra você quer, Malfoy? Você e seus sonserinos não foram convidados." O corpo todo de Rony parecia estremecer em ultraje. Draco o ignorou e olhou para Gina brevemente.

Ela estava olhando para ele, a testa franzida sobre aqueles olhos esplêndidos. Ela não estava desaprovando, não exatamente, mas certamente também não estava radiante por vê-lo. Não que ele a culpasse. Ela não fazia idéia de que ela o mantia acordado a maioria das noites desde que a escola começara esse ano. Draco voltou sua atenção para Rony.

"Que interessante" ele falou com a voz arrastada. "E pelo que vejo há alguns convidados 'desautorizados'." Draco olhou de relance para os gêmeos, Fred e Ned, ou alguma coisa parecida. Para sua grande surpresa eles pareciam estar sorrindo para ele. Eles pelo menos não estavam incomodados com a sua presença.

"Olha, Malfoy" disse Rony, morrendo de raiva. "Cai fora"

Draco sorriu para ele, um sorriso como o de um tubarão predador.

"Sabe o que eu pensei, Weasley? Eu pensei que se eu descer e contar ao Filch sobre essa sua reuniãozinha aqui, você talvez" ele enfatizou a palavra"só talvez, tenha tempo de limpar tudo e ter todos enfiados na cama onde eles pertencem. Mas talvez não."

Ele tentou uma outra olhada para Gina, mas ela ainda olhava para ele com meia desaprovação. Ele se apressou antes que ela transformasse isso numa desaprovação completa.

"Mas" ele adicionou, cortando a resposta raivosa de Rony"faz um bom tempo que eu não jogo pôquer. Me aceitem no jogo e meus lábios estão selados."

Rony sentiu todos olhando para ele. Ele sabia que eles pensavam que ele só teria que tolerar Draco por um tempo e a festa podia continuar. Rony odiava ser pressionado, principalmente por um rato como Malfoy. Ele estava prestes a recusar quando um dos gêmeos falou.

"Ah, vamos Rony, deixa ele jogar."

O outro gêmeo completou"É, afinal o dinheiro dele é tão bom como o de qualquer um, certo? Concorda"

Rony deu a seus irmãos um olhar de desaprovação, mas voltou atrás. Parvati Patil abaixou suas cartas e se levantou.

"Aqui, Malfoy, fica no meu lugar. Eu já estava de saída." Ela pegou os pedaços de papel na sua frente e foi embora. Draco deu a volta na mesa e sentou no lugar dela. Ele era, Draco viu com prazer, diretamente oposto ao de Gina. Conversas recomeçaram e Rony se sentou, olhando uma última vez para Draco.

"Então, quais são as apostas" Draco perguntou pegando uma pequena bolsa de dinheiro.

Gina abafou uma risada, enquanto Fred (ou Ned, ou JORGE, era isso) ou Jorge balançou a cabeça.

"Sem dinheiro, Malfoy, isso não é permitido. Nós apostamos favores."

Draco olhou para os outros jogadores interrogativamente. "Favores" Ele perguntou duvidando.

"É" respondeu Jorge ou Fred. "Sabe, se você ganhar eu faço seu dever de Aritmancia até o resto da semana, esse tipo de coisa."

"Por isso que a Hermione não joga mais" Gina adicionou com uma voz macia. "Ela está cheia de cartas e está fazendo o dever de todo mundo por um mês"

Draco sorriu para ela, gostando da voz dela. Ele não a escutava muito, exceto quando ela falava coisas como 'Se manda, Malfoy' (que o seu comportamento desagradável geralmente provocava). Ela piscou, e depois olhou as cartas que tinha nas mãos.

Draco olhou para os gêmeos novamente, franzindo ligeiramente. "Eu sou razoavelmente bom na maioria das matérias. Que outros tipos de favores vocês usam"

Surpreendentemente, Rony riu. "Bem, se você souber cozinhar, a Gina pode usar a sua ajuda. Ela deve pra todo mundo uma enorme fornada de biscoitos caseiros"

Gina ainda mantinha os olhos em suas cartas, ignorando as risadas.

"Eu posso pensar em muitos jeitos piores de gastar meu tempo do que ajudando sua irmã a cozinhar, mas eu também não sou de muita ajuda na cozinha. Nunca precisei cozinhar."

Rony franziu com esse não tão sutil lembrete da fortuna de Draco.

"Você poderia impedir todas as pessoas estúpidas de te encherem" Neville Longbottom guinchou do outro lado dos gêmeos. Ele estava mais surpreso que qualquer outro por ter tido coragem de falar.

"Ok, peguei a idéia. É isso que eu aposto"

Fred (ou Jorge) balançou a cabeça. "Não, não tanto. Você coloca no papel em branco e os outros jogadores decidem o que gostariam de você."

Jorge continuou. "A maioria de nós joga sempre, então normalmente é a mesma coisa. Eu e Fred fazemos ótimos logros, então é isso que todo mundo pede. Rony dá aulas de xadrez. Nev é ótimo em Herbologia, então normalmente pedem pra ele fazer o dever. E Gina é tão boa na cozinha quanto minha mãe, então todos querem alguma coisa caseira."

Draco inclinou a cabeça. "Certo, mas e se o preço for muito caro? E se alguém falar que eu tenho que perder uma partida de quadribol ou alguma coisa assim"

Fred olhou-o, mais sério do que Draco jamais tinha visto.

"Olha só, Malfoy, ninguém aqui nunca pediria isso! Isso é quase tão ruim quanto faltar com uma palavra de honra."

O olhar sério deixou seu rosto e ele acrescentou. "Mas se você não gostar do que te foi proposto você pode pedir para renegociarem e te pedirão outra coisa, ou você pára. Sem maldade, sem jogo sujo. Ok"

Draco olhou uma última vez para Gina, agora olhando para ele com um pequeno sorriso. "Ok" ele concordou.

Jorge recolheu as cartas e embaralhou, anunciando"Cinco cartas pra cada, nenhum curinga." Depois ele deu as cartas. As de Draco eram indiferentes. Ele parou imediatamente, mas assistiu, fascinado, enquanto os outros jogadores pediam diferentes serviços, aceitavam e paravam. Finalmente era Longbottom e Rony Weasley. Weasley pediu para Longbottom roubar alguns 'ginseng' chinês (interessante, sendo isso um afrodisíaco potente) da estufa de Herbologia. Longbottom estava agoniado sobre sua decisão, e mantinha os olhos em suas cartas. Ele queria uma visita à Toca (a casa dos Weasley, Draco anotou mentalmente), mas Rony renegociou, dizendo que convidaria Longbottom sem o jogo de cartas.

Então Longbottom pediu para ser apresentado para Gui, o Weasley mais velho, que reverte feitiços. Ele disse que admirava muito as habilidades de Gui. Isso foi aceito e Rony mostrou suas cartas. Um full house 2 e 6. Longbottom olhou como se não pudesse acreditar no que via. Ele baixou suas cartas; outro full house, mais esse era de 7 e 4. Longbottom venceu! Rony pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena e escreveu "Apresentar Neville pra Gui", e deu para Longbottom.

Draco estava fascinado. Isso era muito melhor do que jogar por dinheiro. E os jogadores pareciam aproveitar o que ganhavam muito mais que dinheiro. O jogo continuou, com Gina perdendo muito mais guloseimas, Fred prometendo alguma coisa chamada "Creme de Canário" do que os grifinórios (especialmente Longbottom) riram, e Draco perdendo a habilidade de provocar Longbottom pelo resto do ano. Ele nem se importava, já que ele já tinha praticamente desistido de irritar os outros alunos meses atrás.

Ele também decidiu que mesmo se Longbottom não pedisse, ele teria Crabbe e Goyle a sua disposição. Longbottom era um jogador astuto e tinha um senso de humor surpreendente. Draco estava até começando a gostar dele.

Ia ficando mais tarde e muitos alunos já tinham parado para ir pra cama. Na mesa de pôquer os únicos jogadores restantes eram os Weasleys e Draco. Alguns alunos ainda assistiam, mas a maioria já tinha ido. Draco aproveitou bastante. Os gêmeos eram abusados, o humor de Rony tinha melhorado, e mesmo Gina quase não falando diretamente com ele, a conversa dela era prazerosa.

"Último jogo" anunciou Jorge, embaralhando as cartas com dedos longos e hábeis. "Mesma coisa, cinco cartas, nenhum curinga, e vamos fazer valete ou maior para abrir, certo" "Progressivo" perguntou Gina. "Não" respondeu Jorge "Se ninguém tiver um par de valetes a gente pára. Certo" Todos concordaram e Jorge deu as cartas. Rony pegou as suas, olhou-as rapidamente e as jogou longe desgostoso.

"Porra nenhuma" ele disse, para ninguém em especial. Gina olhou suas cartas, seu rosto inexpressivo. Ela puxou uma carta e descartou. "Eu abro" ela disse. "vou pegar uma."

Draco olhou suas cartas e pensou que o Natal tinha chegado mais cedo. Três valetes! Gina provavelmente tinha dois pares. Ele pegou o dez e o rei da sua mão e baixou, virados pra baixo, em cima da carta de Gina.

"Tô dentro. Duas"

Fred olhou suas cartas e suspirou. "Nada" ele disse, jogando as cartas na mesa.

Jorge estudou suas cartas e baixou três"Também tô dentro. Três"

Ele deu as cartas necessárias e pegou as suas de novo. Draco olhou para Gina, que tinha aberto. Seu rosto ainda impassivo, mas seus olhos estavam brilhando.

Ela acha que tem alguma coisa boa, Draco pensou, olhando suas novas cartas. Ele estava com problemas em manter seu rosto brando. Um valete e uma rainha! Ele tinha um Four. A única mão que podia bater ele agora era quatro ases. Ele descartou um rei e agora tinha rei, então ninguém tem quatro de um desses e ele tinha todos os valetes, então não teria um Royal Flush! E ele duvidava muito que Gina ou Jorge tivesse quatro ás.

Jorge pegou suas cartas para estudar e as baixou novamente.

"Parece que são só vocês dois" ele disse casualmente.

"Certo" disse Gina, estudando suas cartas e depois o rosto de Draco. Ele percebeu que ela olhando para ele tão intensamente fazia com que ele corasse suavemente. Ela levantou um pouco uma sobrancelha, aparentemente notando. De repente ela sorriu, maldade brilhando dos seus olhos.

"Aqui a aposta. Se eu ganhar, independente de tão inútil você for na cozinha, você vai passar o dia amanhã me ajudando a assar biscoitos, tortas e bolos. E você vai usar um avental"

Draco sorriu quando os outros Weasley explodiram em risadas. Isso era embaraçante, mas não humilhante. E ele passaria mais tempo com ela. Ele estava penosamente tentado a concordar e fingir que perdeu. Aí ele teve uma idéia melhor.

"Aceito, Weasley" ele disse, depois suavizou a voz levemente. "Aqui a minha aposta. Se eu ganhar, eu ganho... um beijo."

O silêncio era ensurdecedor. Depois Rony pulou da sua cadeira e deu uma investida em Draco.

"Seu filho da mãe, você acha que eu deixaria você..." Fred e Jorge tinham pulado e pegaram Rony antes que ele pudesse tocar em Draco.

Draco não disse nada. Apenas olhou para Gina.

"Porra, Rony, depende da Gina objetar, não você. Você não interfere numa aposta" Fred empurrou Rony de volta em sua cadeira e Jorge segurou seus ombros.

"É" Jorge concordou. "O que a Gina diz"

Os olhos de Gina estavam arregalados. Ela não esperava esse tipo de aposta. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e ela mordia seu lábio nervosamente. Draco estava prestes a renegociar, achando que talvez tivesse ido longe demais.

Gina olhou suas cartas novamente, depois nos olhos de Draco de novo. Os seus próprios se estreitaram.

"Primeiro, defina o que você quer dizer com um beijo" ela disse.

Draco olhou em volta apreensivamente. "Como assim? Um beijo é um beijo, não"

A boca de Gina levantou levemente, e Draco queria beijíla agora mesmo!

"Bem, você quer dizer um beijo amigável no rosto? Um beijo na boca? Ou alguma outra parte da anatomia? Eu gostaria de saber antes, assim você não pode reclamar que eu não cumpri o combinado."

"Oh" disse Draco estupidamente. "Uh, um beijo na boca." Suas bochechas estavam quase tão vermelhas quanto às de Gina.

"Na boca" ela repetiu. "Certo. Aberta ou fechada"

"Qu"

"Boca aberta ou fechada" Gina esclareceu.

"Uh, depende de você, eu acho" ele respondeu, e depois desejou que tivesse falado aberta.

Gina sorriu novamente. "E o que determina o fim do beijo"

Draco estava pegando a idéia. "Humm, quando os lábios dos dois quebrarem contato com a pele do outro."

Os olhos de Gina brilharam por um segundo, depois ela baixou seus cílios. Draco estava achando que mesmo que ela só permitisse um beijo de boca fechada, ele poderia correr sua boca por aqueles lábios delicados por horas, contanto que não quebrasse o contato. Ele deu um sorriso tolo.

"E pago quando" Gina perguntou finalmente.

"Depois que acabar o jogo de cartas." Draco deu uma olhada aos outros, se sentindo desconfortável negociando um beijo com uma garota na frente de um irmão hostil e dois irmãos espantados.

Ela olhou suas cartas mais uma vez. Rony olhava pra ela intensamente, Fred e Jorge sorriram.

"Aceito, então. Você mostra primeiro, Malfoy." Aquilo não era muito certo, já que ela tinha aberto. Mas ele estava muito ávido para reclamar. Ele baixou as cartas, o rosto levantado.

"Four de valetes" ele falou triunfante.

Os olhos de Gina se arregalaram, e ela olhou sua mão.

Draco sentiu sua alegria ir embora. Ela estava horrorizada porque ele ganhou! Rony saltou novamente, e de novo os gêmeos o seguraram.

"Certo, então." Jorge pegou os pedaços de pergaminho dele, de Fred e de Rony e os enfiou no bolso. "O jogo acabou. Vamos deixar vocês dois pra se acertarem. Não se esqueçam de limpar tudo quando terminarem."

Ele e Jorge levaram seu irmão apavorado pela escada. Eles fecharam o alçapão. Draco olhou para Gina de novo. Ela ainda olhava suas cartas. Sentindo seu olhar ela cuidadosamente colocou suas cartas viradas pra baixo na mesa. Ela levantou seus olhos castanhos, que estavam largos e nervosos.

"Hummm, certo, então. E agora"

Draco foi pro seu lado e lhe deu um olhar preocupado.

"Você sabe, não estava escrito em sangue, ou alguma coisa" ele disse sombriamente. "Você não precisa fazer isso, se isso for desagradável de pensar."

Os olhos escuros de Gina se estreitaram. "Você está me pedindo para faltar com a minha palavra? Céus, Malfoy, se você não queria mesmo me beijar não devia ter pedido"

Ela virou de costas para ele e cruzou os braços. Todo seu corpo parecia irradiar raiva. Draco tocou seus ombros hesitantemente e a puxou, virando a de frente pra ele. Ela parecia machucada e com raiva. Ele não conseguiu se impedir de passar um braço em volta dela, trazendo a mais pra perto. Com sua mão livre ele levantou o queixo dela, para olhar em seu rosto.

"Eu desejei isso por meses" ele contou calmamente, olhando seus olhos se suavizarem e seus lábios se separarem suavemente. Ele não conseguia resistir à atração da sua boca macia. Ele abaixou seu rosto e cobriu a boca dela com a sua. Ela era incrivelmente doce. A respiração dela era lançada em sua boca com um suspiro suave. Ele tocou a ponta de sua língua nos lábios dela e ela os abriu. A língua dela veio tocar a dele, e ele pensou que ia morrer com o prazer do toque suave e tentador dela. Ela foi mais para perto e enlaçou o pescoço dele com seus braços. Ele a segurava apertadamente, beijando, chupando pela boca dela, ficando ganancioso, enfiando sua língua na boca dela e chupando. Ela desviou suavemente mas manteve sua boca na bochecha dele, indo para o pescoço, beijando suavemente. Ele fez o mesmo, não querendo deixar ela ir.

A voz dela veio suave na orelha que ela mordiscava. "O beijo não termina até que nossos lábios quebrem o contato com a pele do outro" ela o lembrou. Ele sentiu uma vibração passando através dele. Ela tinha entendido. Ela queria o beijo dele tanto quanto ele queria o dela. Ele a beijaria a noite toda se ela deixasse. Ele se sentou com força em uma das cadeiras, derrubando a mesa e fazendo as cartas caírem no chão. Ele a puxou para seu colo, seus lábios ainda se movendo gentilmente pela garganta dela. Ela pegou uma das mãos dele e a levou até a bochecha dele. Ela moveu sua boca pela bochecha e mão dele, traçando a palma cm seus lábios e língua. Isso permitiu que ela arqueasse seu pescoço no beijo de Draco.

"Se você queria me beijar por meses" ela murmurou contra a mão dele"você devia ter feito há muito tempo. Em vez disso você me fez roubar num jogo de cartas"

Surpreso, mas ainda beijando o pescoço dela, ele olhou as cartas dispersas. Depois do choque inicial, ele sorriu ao ver os quatro ases dela olhando para ele.

Fred e Jorge subiram com cansaço os degraus em direção a uma outra torre. Suas vassouras sendo arrastadas por trás deles e eles conversavam silenciosamente, com cuidado, para não chamar a atenção de Filch ou Madame Norra. Rony ainda estava com raiva, mas eles o convenceram a levar isso para seu quarto e deixar Gina sozinha.

"Eu tenho que admitir, estou impressionado, Malfoy nem se encolheu quando Rony foi em direção a ele. Aquilo é que é um homem que sabe o que quer" Jorge refletiu preguiçosamente.

Fred acenou pensativo.

Os garotos saíram da escada e olharam em volta da torre. Fred tirou um pequeno par de binóculos do bolso e mirou em direção a uma das torres distantes.

"Você vê eles" Jorge perguntou, forçando os olhos na mesma direção.

"Sim, eles ainda estão l� rostos colados." Fred ofereceu o binóculo a Jorge, que deu de ombros e recusou.

"Você não acha que eu quero ver minha irmã se amassando, né" ele explicou.

"Muito esperto do Malfoy essa condição de 'lábios tocando a pele'. Preciso me lembrar disso."

Fred acenou e firmou sua capa sobre suas vestes para a fria viagem de volta pra casa.

"Você percebeu o jeito que eles se olhavam" Jorge perguntou ao seu gêmeo.

"Como eu podia perder isso? Era extremamente enjoativo"

Fred olhou para Jorge, sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Você acha que fizemos a coisa certa" ele perguntou.

"Provavelmente, mano. Eu tenho certeza que passei para Gina quatro ases. Era isso que ela queria ou ela teria mostrado sua mão."

"T� mas, Malfoy" Fred olhou espantado, mas incrédulo.

"Coisas estranhas têm acontecido, mano. Coisas estranhas têm acontecido."

Eles se olharam sorrindo, depois montaram em suas vassouras e voaram noite à dentro.

FIM


End file.
